ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ass Butte
Ass Butte (born Alexander Stephens Stuart Butte on July 13, 1956) is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling for the WNWA. Butte is also a retired professional race car driver and football coach. Wrestling career Ass Butte is a close associate of Attorney Daniel O. Agbor. In the summer of 2006 Butte retained Agbor's legal services after a murder accusation. Butte originally acted as a manager for Agbor's Agbor & Associates wrestling stable. During much of 2006, Butte was a manager, but in December he decided to become a full-time wrestler. His favorite tag team partner is "Richard Nixon". Butte was named as one of the participants in the WNWA World Heavyweight Championship Tournament on February 27, 2007. He defeated Amos Beiler in the first round after interference by "Richard Nixon." He advanced to the semi-finals by defeating Lord Shaftsbury. He advanced to the finals with a victory over Captain Redneck. He then defeated The Liberal Librarian in the finals at Memorial Day Massacre to become the undisputed World Heavyweight Champion. Butte's championship celebration on WNWA Wrestling was interrupted by a sneak attack from Frustrated Inc. However, an obese woman burst out of a stripper cake and kissed The Liberal Librarian. Butte then challenged The Lib to a rematch in a Hell in The Cell at UnCivil War. The Lib upped the ante by putting his new UN ACLU International Human Rights and World Peace Heavyweight Wrestling Championship on the line in the same match, making the bout a title vs. title clash. Butte was victorious in this brutal match thanks to help from "Richard Nixon" who came into the cell through the bottom of the ring and severely injured The Lib with a spinebuster on the steel ring steps that had been brought into the ring. Butte then scored the pin on a blood soaked Lib after a Butte Bomb on the steps. The Lib, though bloody, beaten and broken immediately challenged Butte to a Three Stages of Hell Match for ILL Gotten Gains at the post PPV news conference. Butte agreed to the challenge with the three matches being a Texas Bullrope Match, a TLC Match, and a Last Ride Match if necessary. Butte also demanded that this be a Do or Die match for The Lib, meaning if he did not win this match he would never get another shot at the title as long as Butte held it. The Lib defeated Butte in controversial fashion thanks to Tony Fanuci. Aside from defeating The Lib, Butte successfully defended his title against the likes of Lord Shaftsbury, Seamus Street, Antonio Davis and The Lummox. After losing to The Lib, Butte took a hiatus from the WNWA to concentrate on coaching the Braddock University Bombers football team. Personal Life and views *Butte is heavily involved in conservative politics. He is a frequent contributor to Republican candidates. He has been a strong supporter of Sheriff Fenton Washburn. Butte has also provided funding and materiel for several conservative opposition governments in developing nations. On the video game President Elect he won several elections running on a world domination, anti-immigration, anti-Muslim platform. He could best be compared politically to Adolf Hitler, though more conservative and bellicose. *Butte is married to a much younger woman named Tiffany. He has been married several times before and has two children. Butte is a notorious womanizer and is known for many marital infedilities, many of which have gotten him into legal, personal, and health problems. *Butte has been an extremely successful virtual professional football coach, winning multiple Super Bowls and NCAA Football Championships and bowl games. He has also dominated virtual NASCAR games, winning over 200 races and more than 10 Nextel Cup Championships. *Butte owns a stretch Hummer as well as a stretch Mercedes S-Class and a Mercedes SLR McLaren Coupe. He also owns a top of the line Gulfstream G550. *Butte owns a 30 room, 40,000 square foot palatial estate in Braddock's exclusive Vista Woods section. Butte has an army of servants, most of whom are Hispanic or African-American. Trivia *Butte uses Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries" as his entrance music. *Butte attended Clemson University and was a back up offensive lineman on the 1981 National Championship team. He later coached them in NCAA Football video games. Salary WNWA: $250,000 per year. Salary from Agbor: $1 million per year. Coaching salary:$7.5 million per year. NASCAR salary:$5 million per year. Title History *One time WNWA World Heavyweight Champion. *One time WNWA Southern Heavyweight Champion. Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Blackout'' (Koji Clutch) :*''Butte Bomb'' (Batista Bomb) :*Kick to the Dick (similar to Sweet Chin Music- but with a much lower aim). :*Clemson Crab (Single leg Boston Crab with armlock) *'Regular moves' :*Pumphandle Slam :*Spinebuster :*Combo kicks :*Sharpshooter :*Haymaker Butte Butte Butte Butte Butte